Operation Vacation
by LarkroseLukos
Summary: Rico wins a four day vacation to anywhere in the world, but can only bring one friend. Every animal in the zoo tries to be that friend- and they go to dangerous lengths. Will they ever take into account Rico's happiness? R and R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

"Mail call!" yelled Skipper.

The three other penguins dashed over like mice too cheese.

"Let's see… junk mail from the Danes. That's mine. Inventor's Digest, don't make me guess. National Geographic Jr, here you go Private. Rico, this is what's left. You can have it."

While the other penguins left too read their mail, Rico tore open the envelope with his beak and pulled out the letter.

Rico looked at the mail. It had words on it. He walked over to Kowalski (who had his beak buried in Inventor's Digest) and nudged him.

Kowalski didn't look up.

Rico nudged him again.

"What?" asked Kowalski without looking at him.

"Read."

Kowalski examined the slip. "Rico… it says here you've on a four day vacation to anywhere in the world… but you can only bring one friend."  
Rico pulled the slip back and examined it. He smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Who are you taking?" asked Private, waddling over.

Rico shrugged and bit the slip.

Later…

"So, Rico… a little bird told me- get it? Cause you're a bird… Forget it. Anyways, I hear that you got a free vacation. And sense we're like best buds, right, you and me could go to California. I could introduce you to all my otter friends, and we could have tea parties. Does that sound like fun?" asked Marlene.

Rico shook his head.

"Oh… well, call me when you agree! I'm your neighbor…" Marlene called as the tough penguin climbed back in the Penguin HQ.

Kowalski was waiting for him eagerly.

"Rico," he said. "Did you know that the Smithsonian Museum in Washington DC has a new exhibit on the effect of liquid nitrogen on the human brain? And sense we're best friends and I know you just _love _learning about nitrogen and brains… how about you and me go to Washington DC? You do happen to have a free vacation…"

Rico shook his head and pushed past the tall penguin. "They have a- a chainsaw exhibit!" yelled Kowalski after him.

***

That night, Rico ran into Julian.

"Hello, flightless bird. So you have vacation, no? We lemurs in Madagascar are quite the party goers. Oh, brilliant idea that your king, which is me, has thought. You and me go to Madagascar for four days. Smart, no?"

Rico rolled his eyes and went back to the Penguin HQ.

"Rico," called the elephant. "I hear you have-"

Rico held up his flipper.

"See you tomorrow, then, best friend!" called the elephant.

Rico got down in his bunk. That's when Private popped up next to him.

"Um, Rico… Well, Disneyland is really fun, and I know you love Dumbo rides and the Mr. Toad ride… You and me could go there!"

Rico sighed and shut off the light.

"So is that a yes?" asked Private.

***

Okay, now that's done… find out in Chapter Two what happened!

~Lukos


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Rico!" Marlene raced up to Rico, holding a plate of cupcakes. There were dark circles under her eyes. "I stayed up all night baking cupcakes for you! 'Cause were best friends, right? And best friends go on vacations to California together, huh? Yeah, of course they do."

Rico groaned and walked past her.

"Will you at least take the cupcakes?" Marlene called.

Rico didn't go about two feet without bumping into Julian.

"I have had Maurice make your king, which is me, a new crown. I do not need it, so I have to decided to give it you. You, Chico, are the coolest of the penguins. You have the meany, no sense of humor leader guy, the nerdy one who doesn't ever to be shutting up, and the cute guy. But you are the vomity one with a stomach of plans. That's why I'm your official best friend. And best friends go on vacations, right?"

Rico rolled his eyes and kept walking. Kowalski was there, holding the latest season of "Destruction" (Rico's favorite show) but Rico didn't even glance.

"Rico," Kowalski ran up him. "I-"

Rico pushed him away and kept walking.

Rico sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV. Private came and sat beside him.

"Best friends watch TV together." he said. "You know what else best friends do? They go on vacations to DisneyLand."

"Ugh." Private and Kowalski followed Rico around until Skipper stepped in.

"Why does Marlene keep stuffing cupcakes down our entrance hole? Rico, do you know why-"

Rico handed him the slip.

"Rico won a vacation to anywhere in the world," explained Kowalski.

"And we all wanted him to bring us along." Private said.

"Kowalski, this doesn't say he won a vacation- he won a vocation!"

"Yes, of course. Vocation- what's that?" asked Kowalski.

"It's when you go and try out another job." Skipper said. "And I'm sure none of us want that, right?"

"Well… no." Private admitted.

***

A week later, Skipper and Rico were on a cruise to Japan.

"I say we fooled them pretty good, Rico. You have to admit, that vocation idea was genius."

Rico nodded and enjoyed a glass of lemonade.

***

_Fin. _

~Lukos


End file.
